Pink Dragons and Insanity
by spardasdaughter7
Summary: Title says it all. The founder of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion, saves Eragorn and his companions from being swallowed by a whirlpool, and transports them to the Fairy Tail universe. Giving them a place where they can raise the next generation of dragon riders.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

The storm a terrible. Extremely terrible. It was the worst storm they had encountered thus far. The boat was rocking and plunging so much that even the light-footed elves had difficulty keeping their footing. Needless to say, Saphira wasn't too pleased. But what Eragon was worried about was the dragon eggs onboard the ship.

Onboard the ship he, Saphira, the witch Angela, her werecat Solembum, the Eldunari, and several elves were on were the seeds for the new generation of Riders, over two hundred dragon eggs. It had been about five months since they had left Alagaesia looking for a new home to raise the dragons in.

The ship was now doing something strange. It seemed to be slowly turning. They were in a whirlpool.

Everyone was rushing around the deck, attempting to find a way to get the ship out of the whirlpool, with little if any success. Just when Eragon was about to give up all hope of surviving, he saw something strange. A little girl was standing on the ship's railing.

She smiled at Eragon. "Don't worry. I shall take you to place where you can raise the next generation of Riders. You and all your companions shall be safe from this storm," she paused to giggle. Her voice was soft and comforting. "I think you'll enjoy the place I'm taking you."

Eragon wasn't sure what to think. Was this child a demon of some sort? A ghost? Or maybe even an unknown god? He was about to ask her who she was when a bright light surrounded the ship, causing everyone onboard to shield their eyes.

"If you see the third, tell him I said, hi." the little girl said.

That was the last thing any of them heard before they lost consciousness.

**Short as hell, but then again it's the prologue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Inheritance Cycle. (Okay, that's bad. I've already gotten into the habit of putting disclaimers in my stories.)**

**I hope you enjoy and please review. Also, I'm not sure if I should turn this into a romance crossover with Eragon/Lucy, so if could tell me what you, as readers, want that would help a lot.**


	2. Chapter 2: One-upped by a 10 Year Old

**Just so everyone knows;**

"Normal talking"

**"Mind talking"**

_"Talking in the ancient language"_

_'Thoughts'_

**And of course, the author's notes will always be put in parenthesis.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the Inheritance Cycle.**

"—gon! Lord Eragon, please wake up!"

Eragon slowly opened his eyes and saw one of the elves leaning over him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"After that girl told us to say hi to the third, everyone blacked out." said Silvia. **(A/N: I'm gonna be honest with you on this one, I just pulled that name right out of my ass.)**

**"Eragon, we have a problem. One of the eggs is missing." **said Glaedr.

**"WHAT! What happened!?"**

**"I don't know. For some reason the guard of the eggs was effected by the same force as we were." **The dragon eggs onboard the ship were guarded by an animated statue.

**"The guard is quite restless with one of the eggs gone," **Glaedr continued.

Eragon sighed. The other elves were coming to, and he decided to tell them about the egg what all of them were conscious.

"I knew I made the right decision when I decided to come with you."

Eragon turned to see who had spoken. It was the fortune-teller Angela, and the werecat that preferred her company, Solembum.

"What do mean?" Eragon asked her.

Angela chuckled. "I have a feeling that things are going to be very interesting from here on," she said.

A little while later he told everyone about the missing egg. Needless to say they weren't happy about it.

_"I know it's troubling, but I plan on searching for the egg as soon as we reach land. It might work to our advantage, though."_ Eragon reassured them.

_"Lord Eragon?"_ began Silvia. _"How is this gonna work to our advantage?"_

_"Simple. Five months ago we left Alagaesia in search of a land to raise the next generation of dragons. The egg that's missing just happens to be one of the eggs destined for a Rider. Perhaps, if someone finds the egg before we do, they'll become the next Rider." _Eragon said.

Fernand, the elf he put in the crows nest gave a sudden shout.

_"Land in sight!"_

**~Elsewhere~**

"W-what on earth happen to this place?!"

Lucy had been walking towards Fairy Tail when she came across an area in the woods where there was a large shallow crater, the trees around the crater had been stripped free of their leaves. **(A/N: Just imagine when Saphira's egg appeared in front of Eragon. Then you'll get the picture.) **And in the center of the crater was a large pink polished stone that had white lines running around on it, like veins.

Most people with half a brain would avoid something like this, and Lucy wasn't an idiot. She was, however, a member of one the craziest guilds in Fiore, if not _the_ most craziest. She went over to it and touched it cautiously.

It was warm, not cold like she expected it to be. And when she picked it up it wasn't nearly as heavy as she expected it to be.

_'Hmm. I'll have to take to the guild to see if anyone knows what it is,'_ she thought.

And with that she walked off, carrying the egg as if it were a baby, towards her guild.

**~Eragon~**

Eragon stared. He had never seen buildings like the ones he was seeing now. They weren't as beautiful or elegant as the elf houses he saw in Du Weldenvarden, but they were still fantastic structures. And there were so many people!

Men, women, children, young, old, people of different races, such a variety of people Eragon had never seen before. Even the elves were amazed. They only time he could remember seeing anywhere near this many people is when he was fighting for the Varden.

Most of their company had stayed on the boat. Angela, Silvia, Blodhgarm, and Solembum had gone ashore with him, and Saphira was finding a suitable place to hide from the city. According to her, there was a very nice mountain that had plenty of caves suitable for a dragon.

For Eragon, this was good news. It meant that when the dragons hatched they would have a place they could hide. He told this to the others and they were quite pleased with the news. Eragon used his metal link with Saphira to show her the city. Eragon had to close his mind because the sheer number of people were making his head ache.

While they were walking through, what seemed to be, the center of town someone ran into Eragon, sending them both crashing into the ground.

"Ow! Ah! I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I didn't mean to run into you!"

Eragon looked up just in time to see a young girl stand up and start bowing rapidly and apologizing profusely.

Eragon stood up and brushed the dirt of his clothes.

"It's fine. Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Eh? O-oh, please don't worry about me. I'm perfectly fine," said the girl.

There was another thing that amazed Eragon, the color of peoples hair. In the short time he had been in the city he had seen all kinds of hair colors, ranging anywhere between black and purple. This particular girl had dark blue hair.

"I'm sorry I ran into you, I was trying to get to the guild. Carla's waiting for me there." said the girl.

"Guild? What kind of guild?" asked Eragon.

"Oh, I'm a member of the mage guild, Fairy Tail," she said.

"So they have mage guilds here too," said Angela.

"Uh, yeah." she said.

"Could you tell us your name?" asked Silvia.

"I'm Wendy, pleased to meet you."

"I'm Eragon. This is Angela, Silvia, Blodhgarm, and that's Solembum down there," said Eragon, indicating each person in turn. "Do you think you could take us to your guild?"

"Oh, of course! Just follow me," said Wendy.

They followed her out of the city and into the forest. On the way they ran into some trouble. Out of nowhere, a large gorilla leapt onto their path.

"WOMEN!" it yelled.

Before any of them could attack, Wendy beat them to it.

"Sky Dragon, Roar!" As she said this a powerful cyclone of air burst from her mouth.

They watched in awe as the air slammed into the talking gorilla, sending it flying and tearing a path through the trees.

"What . . . was that?" asked Eragon when he had recovered from the shock. **(A/N: I'd be pretty shocked too if I had defeated an all-powerful king and was one-upped by a ten year old girl.)**

"That was a Vulcan. They survive by taking over their victims body's. Lucy says that you also need watch out for them because they're perverts." said Wendy.

Angela laughed. "Oh, this is gonna be interesting indeed!"

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Something Moved

They continued walking through the forest until they came to a slightly rundown windmill building. The only thing fancy about it was the arch over the paved path leading to the door that said 'Fairy Tail'.

"Soooo . . . This is your guild?" asked Eragon.

Wendy nodded. "Mm. It's not as fancy as it used to be, but it's still the same guild. Nothing's changed but the exterior."

"Wendy! What took you so long?! I was starting to get really worried you know!" chided a white vaguely cat-like creature that was flying towards them.

**_"Well, this certainly _****is****_ interesting,"_** Solembum said to Eragon.

The cat was soon followed by a large man with long, ragged, black hair and a lot of piercings.

"Ah, you shouldn't worry so much her, Carla. Wendy's a dragon slayer after all," he said, grinning maniacally.

"D-dragon slayer!" exclaimed Eragon.

"A-ah well, I'm not as strong Gajeel or Nastu. And my magic's mostly for healing and support." said Wendy, rubbing the back of her he shyly.

"Bullshit. You're plenty strong, runt. Even if you do have a long way to go before you're as strong as me." said the man.

"Your reaction is to be expected. After all, Dragon Slaying Magic is almost a lost magic," said Carla.

"What's a lost magic?" asked Silvia.

"A lost magic is magic that no one uses, or at least it is extremely rare to find someone who uses it, and even rarer to find someone willing or able to teach it. The reason why Dragon Slaying Magic is so rare is because it can only be taught by dragons." Carla explained.

"That doesn't even make sense. Why would dragons teach humans magic that they could use against them?" said Blodhgarm.

"I'm not exactly sure. But they do teach the magic to humans. Wendy was taught by Grandine, the sky dragon. Gajeel was taught by Metallicana, the metal dragon. And Nastu was taught by Igneel, the fire dragon." said Carla.

The cat's explanation confused the group of foreigners. Fire dragon? Metal dragon? Sky dragon? What did they mean?

"Yeah, yeah, enough about dragons. Bunny-girl brought back something on the way here, some kind of rock or something. Everyone's out back trying to figure out what it is." said Gajeel, jerking his thumb over his shoulder.

Eragon and his group exchanged meaningful looks. They turned their attention back to the cat and the 2 dragonslayers when they heard the cat grunt. Carla had her paw/hand against her head as if she was having a sudden headache.

"What is it Carla? Did you have another vision?" asked Wendy.

"N-no. It's nothing," said Carla. As she said this she gave Eragon a strange look.

"Well, if you're sure. C'mon, let's go take a look at the rock that Lucy brought!" said Wendy.

"Wait! Do you mind if we go with you?" asked Eragon.

"Of course! We're always happy to have new friends." said Wendy as she led them to the guild,

As they neared the building, they could hear the sounds of laughter, fighting, and merry making. Wendy led them around to an open area behind the building. There, there was a small group of people surrounding a tree stump, and sitting on the stump was a pink dragon egg. Blodhgarm started forward to retrieve the egg, but Eragon stopped him.

_"No. Let's wait and see what they do." _said Eragon.

Blodhgarm didn't seem too happy about it, but he nodded his assent.

"Maybe it's an exceed egg." suggested a pink haired boy.

"No, Nastu. Happy's egg was a lot bigger than that," said a girl with short white hair.

"Hn, what if it's a dragon egg?" asked Gajeel.

"Eh! Really? Haha! So cool! Hey, what if it's Igneel's kid?"

"HA HA! Then your dad must have been pretty gay if his kid's pink! Ha ha ha ha!" Gajeel bellowed.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT IGNEEL YOU METALLIC PIECE OF SHIT!?" Nastu screamed at Gajeel, bursting into flames.

"Nastu! Wait a minute! Gajeel was just joking around! He didn't mean it!" a blonde girl in very revealing blue and white clothing exclaimed, frantically trying to calm the fiery boy down.

"I don't care! I'm still gonna kick his ass!"

"Gehe, I'd like to see you try, you retarded flame-thrower," Gajeel challenged.

"Geez, what a pain. Where's Erza when you need her?" said the blonde girl.

Nastu immediately stiffened and broke out into a cold sweat.

"E-Erza? W-where? There's no way she can back already!"

The blonde girl seemed to get an idea.

"Oh hey, Nastu look! I think that's Erza over there," she said pointing in a random direction.

Nastu had had all he could take. He ran screaming, right past Eragon and his group.

"Natssssuuuuu! Wait for me!" a blue cat-like creature with a white belly called after the boy.

"Oh, hello there. I'm Lucy," said Lucy brightly after noticing Eragon's group, offering her hand.

Blushing at how little modesty her clothes gave her he shook her hand.

"N-nice to meet you. Miss Lucy."

"Just Lucy please. And these guys are—Gray! What do you think you're doing?" she screamed, making the elves flinch due to their sensitive hearing.

Gray, the boy in question, had his hands half a foot away from the egg, which were glowing with a strange blue light.

"I wanna see what happens if I turn it into a popsicle," said Gray as if it were the obvious thing to do.

"No, you idiot!" she said, lunging over it to protect it.

"I say we break it and see what happens." said Gajeel.

"NO! Nobody is going to do anything to it!"

"I'm going over to the library and see if I can find anything about the rock, Do you want come with, Lucy?" asked a blue haired girl.

"No thanks Levy. I'm just going to go home, maybe I'll ask Grandpa Crux if he knows anything." said Lucy.

She grabbed the egg and straightened.

"Hey, what are you taking that for?" asked Gray.

She glared at him. "Because if I leave it here, someone's gonna do something to it."

She walked towards Eragon and stopped. "Sorry about before, anyway, those guys are my guildmates."

"Excuse me Lucy, but we are quite new here. We just arrived today, in fact. Do you think you could show us the city?" said Angela.

Lucy smiled brightly. "Sure, I'd love to. I'm going to have to stop by my house real quick and put this somewhere safe." she said, indicating the egg.

They followed her away from the guild, through the forest, and back into the city. She led them through the streets and they came a canal, which Lucy began walking on the ledge of. Some fishermen on the river yelled at her to be careful.

Then she stopped. "Okay, we're here," she said, jumping of the ledge and opening the door to one of the buildings. "Come on in."

"Um, don't you lock your doors?" asked Eragon as he and the others went inside.

"No. If I did, Erza or Gray would probably break the door down."

"Why would they do that?" asked Silvia.

Lucy sweat dropped. "They always break into my house. Nastu doesn't even use the door."

They walked into the living room, and they saw a perfect example of what she was talking about.

"NASTU! What do you think you're doing!"

"Yo Luce. Me and Happy thought we would stop by at your place and say hi." said Nastu. **(A/N: And yes, I know that it should be 'Happy and I', but I don't think Nastu would know or care.)**

"Aye!" said Happy.

Lucy lowered her head and began trembling. "Nastu? Happy?" she said in a deceptively calm voice.

"A-aye." Nastu and Happy said in unison. They seemed to be scared of Lucy's behavior.

"Get. Out. Of. My. House. NOW!" she yelled.

Happy and Nastu leapt up from the couch and jumped out the window, screaming all the while.

"Damn it, Nastu! Use the door! Uhg, honestly, I just cleaned this room yesterday." she said.

She turned to Eragon. "Sorry about that. My teammates are always breaking into my house and messing up my place."

Sighing, she walked over to her desk and went so set the the egg down when she jumped a little and almost dropped it.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" asked Silvia.

"Um, i-it's nothing. It must've been my imagination."

"What do mean?" asked Eragon.

"W-well, it's just . . . for a moment, I thought I felt something move inside the stone."

**Dun-dun-dun! I decided to make this chapter a little bit longer for all my beloved readers out there. I may start trying to make them longer, but then again, I probably won't. Anyway, please enjoy and leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Inheritance Cycle or Fairy Tail.**


	4. Chapter 4: Magic Of A Different Sort

She turned to Eragon. "Sorry about that. My teammates are always breaking into my house and messing up my place."

Sighing, she walked over to her desk and went so set the the egg down when she jumped a little and almost dropped it.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" asked Silvia.

"Um, i-it's nothing. It must've been my imagination."

"What do mean?" asked Eragon.

"W-well, it's just . . . for a moment, I thought I felt something move inside the stone."

"You felt something move?" asked Angela.

"No! No, it was just my imagination." Lucy replied.

"Are you sure it was just your imagination?" Angela asked knowingly.

"O-of course I am! It's a rock, there's no way that there could be something inside it. Right?" Lucy said, sounding unsure about the last part.

"Urg, just forget it!" she said exasperatedly. "Anyway, I said I'd show you around the city, so let's go."

Eragon and the rest of his group followed her around the city as she showed them the shops, the rainbow cherry blossom orchard, and several other sights.

When Eragon asked her what she meant by 'rainbow cherry blossoms', she gaped at him like he had plants growing out of his ears., before practically going into hysterics about how everyone had heard about Magnolia's spring rainbow cherry blossom watching festival, **(A/N: I decided to go out on a limb here, I actually don't know what the event is called.) **and about how it was the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. She swore that the next time it happened, she take them to watch the blossoms.

After living with the elves. Eragon doubted it would be more beautiful than anything _he's _ever seen, but it certainly sounded interesting.

"Could you tell us about dragons. What do you know about them and where do they live?" asked Eragon.

"Dragons haven't been seen for a long time, in fact, a lot of people thought that they'd gone extinct . . . until 7 years ago." said Lucy.

"Why, what happened 7 years ago?" Eragon asked.

"7 years ago, Fairy Tail was holding it's S class exams on Tenrou Island, also known as Fairy Tail's holy island because it is the resting place of the guild's founder, Mavis Vermillion. I was Cana's partner for the exams. The other S class candidates were there with their partners as well as Master Makarov and Gildarts, Erza and Mirajane were there as the examiners. Pantherlily and Carla, and Laxus showed up at some point as well. We were recovering from our fight with Grimoire Heart and their master, Hades, when we were attacked by Acnoglia, sometimes referred to as the dragon of apocalypse."

Her head hung and her fists clenched as she said the next part. "Even though we were all working together with Master and 4 dragon slayers, we couldn't even put a scratch on him."

She paused to compose herself.

"So then what happened?" asked Silvia.

"He used his breath attack. We all thought we were done for but we all joined hands, promising each other that we'd make it through it somehow. Just before the attack hit, Mavis's spirit used the power of our feeling to cast Fairy Sphere, one of the three Great Fairy Magics. It shielded us from the attack and left us, sort of, frozen in time for 7 years. After he attacked, he just disappeared. No one knows where he went." Lucy finally finished.

"Could you explain something called Dragon Slayer Magic? We were already told that it can be taught by dragons" said Blodhgarm.

"Well, that would be true, but a new, but expensive, way has been found. They implant lacrimas, special crystals used for storing magic, into a person's body. These dragon slayers are called Second Generation Dragon Slayers." said Lucy.

"But are there differences between Dragon Slayer magic and regular magic?" asked Silvia.

"Yes. Dragon Slayers can eat something of their element and use it to restore their magical energy."

"Element?" asked Eragon.

"Well, take Natsu for instance, he has Fire Dragon Slayer magic. He can eat fire to gain magical energy and fire is completely useless against him. Gajeel is a little different though. He has Iron Dragon Slaying magic. He can still eat metal to gain magical energy, but weapons will still hurt him. He can harden his skin into a armor though. Wendy has Sky Dragon Slayer magic, her magic is mostly used for healing and support." Lucy explained.

"So you're saying that Natsu eats fire, Gajeel eats metal, and little Wendy breaths air for magical energy?" asked Angela, making sure she was getting this right.

"Yes." said Lucy.

"Has any of them actually _killed _a dragon?" asked Silvia.

"No. Unless you want to count the one in Edolas, but that was a mechanized one. I do know that Wendy and Natsu have been looking for their dragon parents for a while."

"You mentioned a fourth dragon slayer earlier?" Blodhgarm inquired.

"Laxus, Master Makarov's grandson. He's a Second Generation Dragon Slayer." said Lucy.

"What kind of Dragon Slayer is he?" asked Angela.

"He has Lightning Dragon Slayer magic." Lucy replied.

"Lightning? Don't tell me . . . !?" Eragon said.

"Don't be ridiculous! No one can control lightning, it's too powerful!" said Blodhgarm.

"Laxus is very strong. He's not an S class mage for nothing." said Lucy.

"But-!" started Silvia.

_"Silvia, Blodhgarm, please be silent. We are not in the same world anymore, least that's the way it seems. She may not be speaking in the Ancient Language, but I know she is not telling a falsity." _said Eragon.

_"As you wish, Dragon Rider." _they said.

"Uh, what language are you guys speaking?" asked Lucy.

"Pardon my manners, I was speaking in the Ancient Language." said Eragon, apologetically.

"The Ancient Language?"

"It is the common language among elves. It is impossible to tell a lie in this language." said Eragon.

"So it's kind of like Rune magic." said Lucy.

"Rune magic?" said Angela.

"Freed uses Rune magic. He can make traps and attacks using runes. Anything that he writes, he has to follow, there are no loopholes or cheats with Rune magic because even the caster is bound to the runes that he writes. He can't write anything that is a lie or not true." said Lucy.

"Interesting," said Angela.

**I did it! I managed to finish this before school started! Hope you enjoyed and please be so kind as to leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Inheritance Cycle.**


End file.
